Assassin Of The Sea
by coalbringer7
Summary: Lunar Night grew up a cold heart'ed assassin, with no value for life what so ever. Given the chance to leave, she jumps at the chance, and now serves under a violent captain, with no respect towards the female gender. But she has something to prove and refuses to leave his ship. That is until she meats a certain straw-hat fool.
1. Chapter 1

She was there.

No matter how many times she was wished away, she was indeed there. The

people of Moonshine village hated her.

The monster that controls the night.

The small 7 year old girl did not look like a threat. She looked like what she

should have been, a child. But she was far from what she appeared. After all her life

was spent as an assassin in training. and she was good at the job to. As stealthy as a

black cat, and quiet as a mouse. That of course was not why she was hated- no despised.

From the moment she was born even her own mother hated her, which was most likely why

she was sent away only a week after birth. They new who-what she was,with her dark blue hair

streaked with deadly black, but that is not what told them. It was those eyes, those piercing

strong, bold eyes, staring up at the world before her without a hint of fear. Eyes the color

of the full moon above.

She was a curse. To be specific the moons curse. The girl who can control the moon, the

tides to her will, the monster not even a mother could love. The girl who had all her dreams

ripped away from her before she even new what dreams were. Yet still longs for the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

"CAPTIN FREDRICKS! WE'VE ARIVED AT RELIC VILAGE!"

A 17 year old girl leaned against the railing of her captins ship, as her crew-mate called

for the captin. Her waist length blue hair blowing in th wind, and strkingly pale yellow, white

eyes stared at their destination. A small town, that hopefully held a tavren, else captin have

anther freak-out.

"Girl!" Fredricks cold, angered voice called."Make yourself usefull for once and lower the

sails!"

"Yes captain."

She was used to this by now. The cold glances from her crew mates, and the way shes treated

like a tool by her captain. Two years of traveling with the the scarlet pirates, and she was still

treated like scum. She hated them, she wanted nothing more then to sink her daggers into

their throats, or shoot them with her twin pistols, she was perfectly capable of it to. They werent

very strong, after all. But she had something to prove. And she would prove it. She WILL prove

that girls can be pirates two.

OH! Sorry, I suppose i should tell you our heroins name. Meet Lunar Night the cruel, heartless,

assassin of the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Yelling. That was all the people of Relic village could hear coming from their tavern, some

fool thought it was a brilliant idea to tell Fredrick's to move out of his way, and was currently

lying, bloody and bruised on the wooden floor. Fredrick's stood over him, cocky smirk spread

acrossed his tanned face, cold brown eyes sparking with anger. Lunar stood close behind,

uninterested, and uncaring towards the poor mans well-being, as she stared at his limp body.

"You!" captins cold eyes turned to her."Throw this pathetic man out."

Lunar nodded, walking forwards, dark grey coat trimd with pale yellow, flowing behind her

small form. The young girl effortlessly picked the an up with one hand, carelessly throwing him out

the door. Quickly wiping her hands off she walked back to her captains side. Before she could so

much as utter a word a loud voice came from the entrance.

"WERE HERE! LETS EAT!

Slipping into the shadows Lunar turned towards the newcomer. The first thing she saw was a

straw hat, resting upon messy black hair, Black eyes, that practically screamed hunger,accompanied

by an impossibly wide grin. Wow. Ive never seen some one so happy before in my life.

"Did you seriously not see a man covered in blood lying right infont of you?!"

Another voice, this time female. She had short orange hair, brown eyes that twinkled with

annoyance. Beside her was, what Lunar liked to call, a swooning idiot, who stared at the girl,

with adoration,he had, blond hair, with strange eyebrows that swirled at the top.

"Hey are we just going to leave him there?"

This boy had black curly hair slightly frightened eyes, and a very long nose. A coward huh. Then

came a bored looking swordsmen, with three swords strapped to his back, and green hair. Well this

group certainly looked strange.

"He just woke up, said something about going home." Green hair stated.

As Lunar stood, watching the weird newcomers, she did something completely unlike her... and

knocked the captains beer... straight into him, with her elbow. Well shit. Silence, then, a large fist hit

her square in the face, sending Lunar flying back into the cold stone wall. (She may be strong, but

that doesn't change the fact that shes hardly 5'ft tall.) Oww... god, my face hurts.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL! HOW DARE YOU!" Rage, pure rage over a stupid split drink.

"I'm sorry captain." I must look pathetic, sprawled across the floor with my back pressed against

a broken stone wall.

" LIKE I WANT YOUR APOLOGIZING! ILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

Oh great, and I cant even fight back. As much as id want to, I just cant risk getting in any more trouble.

"Hey" Lunar turned her head, what is straw hat doing? "shes a part of your crew right?"

" Unfortunately, though I see her as more of a tool to do my dirty work. Why whats it to you kid!?"

Straw hat was mad, although why he looked like he was going to rip the captain apart Lunar

couldn't understand then the already strange boy became even stranger as his arm stretched from were

he was, all the way over to her, only to punch Frederick so hard he flew right into the bars counter. Well

that's new. Straw hat started to yell.

" THE PEOPLE ON YOUR CREW ARE NAKAMA HOW COULD YOU EVER TREAT HER LIKE THAT!"

His eyes shone with rage.

Nothing, nothing has ever been able to make Lunar show any emotion, not even a arm that can

reach half way across a building, could make her feel emotion, until she heard, that one sentence.

The Assassins eyes glowed with shock.


	4. Chapter 4

One small, slightly rundown tavern, was indeed, occupied by some very terrifying guests. This was

quickly noticed by relic towns citizens, as they charged out the door like frightend deer. Well who would

want to sit in there with two extremely pissed off pirates, one who had a bad temper, the other with

rubber limbs. Fredrick's got up, glaring daggers at straw hat. Lunar however was still sitting on the

ground, staring at the, strange,and extremely angry boy in front of her. When she finally found her

mind,gaining her usual calm dim eyes, captain, and straw hat were throwing fists, and hollering insults,

the insults mostly coming from her now bloodied captain. _Looks like I need to intervene, straw hats_

 _clearly, just as strong, if not stronger then captain. This fight will go on forever._

"Stop." straw hats fist came flying forwards, only to be caught by Lunar's small,yet firm grip."captain, your orders?"

Straw hats face showed confusion, staring at me questionably. My pale eyes stared calmly back, giving nothing away.

" You started this whole mess, so you settle it girl." then he turned nearly leaving the building

before turning back. "you there, kid! Who are you?"

"Im Monkey 'D' Luffy, and im going to be the pirate king!" He stated.

At that, Lunar's eyes widened, along with captins, the other members of straw hat, no Luffys,

crew looked like they heard this before. Green hair and swooning idiot were smirking, long nose was

trying to hide his wobbling nees, as the girl simply rolled her eyes. _Pirate king? Now that's a goal._

 _Captain burst out into laughter._

"OI! Why are you laughing!?" Luffy hollered.

" Do what you want with him you little brat!" he finally left.

Lunar dropped Luffy quickly, backing off, cautious with her movements. Luffys crew crowed

around her.

"Hey are you alright, that was a nasty hit you took." The girl asked, _was she really worried?_

" I'm fine." Lunar's voice helled no emotion, face blank, eyes cold.

"But you BROKE the WALL!" long nose was clearly, scared out of his wits.

"Oh that's a relief. My names Nami!" She pointed to long nose.

"Hes Usopp." Usopp seemed to finally snap out of his fear, and smiled."Zoro" the swords man

only grunted."and hes-"

" Im Sanji! I'm so glad to have met such an angle as you!" _Wow_. Lunar knocked him out cold

with a punch.

"Im the captain!" Both Luffy and Usopp said.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted at Usopp.

" So who are you?" Nami asked

Lunar looked at them, they were definitely weired. _I wonder if they'll recognize my name?_

" My name is Night Lunar " Lunar looked at each of them eyes landing on Luffy."But you

probably know me better as Assassin of the Sea."

They stared, and stared, and still stared at Lunar. Even the normally uncaring Zoro, looked

surprised, Luffy however, simply looked confused.

"Whats that?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami was extremely annoyed, enough so that she hit him upside the head,

causing him to hit the floor, only to bounce up again." Shes the pirate _ASSASSIN_ , she has a bounty of

500,000,000!"

"That would be me." She muttered.

" So you _ARE_ her!" A mans voice watched as he stalked over to her."I have a

mission for ya!"


	5. Chapter 5

The man before them, looked like nothing more, then one of those snobby rich kids with stuck-up attitudes, that throw money around without a care in the world. Brown hair, combed back, fancy suit, well you probably get it by now. Lunar, of course, could care less about appearances, and had her mind focused only on the job ahead.

"You want someone dead?" she looked him up and down. _Wouldn't put it past him._

"Yes. The heir to my fortune, if hes gone, then the money gos to me."

The pirates around me, didn't seem to like what came out of the mans mouth, and were(with the exception of Zoro, who seemed to be ignoring every one) glaring in his direction. Killing innocents lives for selfish reasons. I don't like it much ever, but then again it is my job. Lunar, then met Luffys gaze. The boy for some strange reason, was staring at her, jaw dropped and wide eyes.

"500,000,000!" He seems to be amazed."AWESOME!" _Delayed reaction much_.

"Who is this man?" She gave off a bored aura."How much will you pay?"

"His name is widren Parker. Unfortunately I haven't been able to get a picture due to high security, ill pay whatever you want."

 _Whatever I want huh... sound rather suspicious that he cant get a picture._ Of course that did'nt matter, when Lunar's given a job,she always excepts. _If he tries something suspicious, ill kill him to._

"Very well, whats your name?"

"You'll actually go through with it!?" Namis eyes widened in alarm.

"My name is Widren Andrews."

"The job will be done tomorrow. Ill collect my payment of 2000, at 4:30, don't be late." Her voice was stiff, and cold.

"Good, I expect him dead, then."

He left, leaving Lunar, surrounded by a bunch of, gaping pirates. _So I have a mission tomorrow huh... should I use poison no, i'm all out, I could shoot him from a distance, to risky they might hear the gunshot._ The assassin stood ignoring Namis rant about killing and the arguing going on between the boys. Ill need to catch him alone, _I can strike him from behind with my katanna or daggers, now to just get him alone..._

"Hey! Lunar are you really going to k-kill some guy you don't even know?" Ussop was staring at the girl nervously.

" Yes. Its my job, I kill, they give money." At this point Ussop was slightly backing away from her.

Nami gave her a bewildered look, Ussop was hiding behind Sanji, who was for once, not swooning over the two girls, Lunar met Zoros cold,and untrusting gaze for a moment, before turning towords, the childish captain. The young boy's face was unreadable, and the way he looked at her made Lunar feel fidgety. _Why is he suddenly so serious, from what I saw earlier the only emotions he shows is amazement, happiness, and anger._

"But don't you care at all... he could be a good man." Nami questioned.

"Unless my client drops dead, I must assassinate the target at all costs."

"Okay then you'll have to spend the rest of the day with us!"

This statement from the young captain, had the rest of his crew give out, anxious cry's of "WHAT!" simultaneously. Lunar however, simply gave the boy a emotionless look. I guess his unreadable mask wore off.

" We cant let that evil pirate get his hands on Lu-chan after all!" Sanji swooned, hearts forming in his eyes.

"Yeah! Why did you stop Luffy from beating him to a pulp?"

"To answer your question,Ussop, I stopped your captain from further harming my captain, because he is my captain, he may do to me what he wants."

"Seems stupid to me." Ah, so the swordsman can talk.

"It may seem foolish to you, but I was raised to follow my supieriours orrders."

"Come on, lets go explore!" The energetic boy called out and,interrupting their conversation, grabbed Lunar's pale arm, and dragged her out of the tavern.

"HEY, LUFFY WAIT-UP!"

Luffy, had by now, managed to pull Lunar along with him, till she found herself in town being tugged through crowds of people. Why she had yet to pull from his grasp, was probably from the surprise of another human being, with the guts to touch her, that is in a friendly way. Lunar was quickly snapped from her daze, skidding to a stop, causing the ruber man to fly back like a slingshot. There was a child, about 9 at the most, falling off a building. As quick as lightning Lunar seemingly disappeared from Luffy's hold, only to reappear in the air, jumping at the little boy. Landing safely on the ground, the girl placed the boy on the ground. The boy looked terrified as he sat on the ground, panting like a tiered dog, tears spilling down from his bright blue eyes, Luffy stared down at the boy,confused before looking to Lunar curiously. Before the girl could so much as utter a word her head snapped to the direction of the buildings roof. _Just as I thought, the kids being chased, three men at most, there foot steps suggest them to be rather big._

"Luffy! Whats going on!"

"Who's the kid?"

"Hello Lu-chan! Luffy how dare you drag a lady!"

"Don't run off like that you idiot!"

 _Ah. So they finally managed to catch up_. Though her eyes never wandered from the roof above, Lunar was highly aware of the arrival of the Straw Hats.

 _Was it possible not to notice, with the racket they make all the time, I honestly wonder how they have ever ma-_

"Hand over the boy and nobody gets hurt."

 _Oh great._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hand him over."

"Why, I see no point in doing so." pale eyes stared up at the three men.

"Look, the little twerp saw something he shouldn't have, we just need to make sure he keeps his mouth shut." at this point all three of them had cocky looks on their faces. There picking fights with a bunch of pirates and don't even know it, the fools. The straw hats looked ready for a fight, well with exception of a frightend Ussop, and oblivious Luffy,that is.

" You told me why you need him,nothing more, what will I gain from giving up the boy?"

" Why you little, your lives that's what!" the biggest of the men hollered, eye twitching with frustration.

" Hey, straw hat." Lunar glanced at Luffy."Do you mind if I 'risk' your crews lives?"

"NOPE! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You see," Lunar disappeared from view, leaving the bewildered pirates sides."they dont mind."

Lunar, in a matter of seconds, knocked the huge man to the ground, using his head as a booster to bounce back up, and throw his companion down, knocking the two out. Leaving the third, much smaller man, cowering below her. Landing beside him on the roof, Lunar kicked his legs out from beneath him, which caused the man to topple off the roof and on to the ground, hardly conscious, as he stared at Lunars blurring form, the moon rising behind her, and eyes shining down, like a beast of darkness.

"Wha- what are you!" just as he cried those words, to hid horror, the beast above,held his gaze.

" Run. Don't bother me again." and with those words the man limped away. _Coward._

Lunar dropped to the ground, taking off her coat to reveal a black halter-top, stretching quickly, her thoughts were broken by the amazed, looks from the straw hats. Raising a eyebrow, Lunar put her jacket back on, leaving it open, and nelt down to look the child in the eyes.

"Are you alright kid?"

"Y-yeah, im fine, th-thank you very much." the boy stood, bowing slightly, in thanks, shaggy dirty-blond hair bouncing slightly with his movements." I'm very sorry for causing you trouble, miss."

Satisfied Lunar stood up, muttering a quick "don't worry about it"

"Why were you out by yourself, this time of day?" Nammi gave the child a concerned look.

" I, sneaked away when no one was watching... I only wanted to have some, fun, but I bumped into those men, I didn't see what they were doing honest!" Nami, realizing he was about to cry again quickly changed the subject.

"You must be hungry from that chase, why don't you come with us!"

" Will the lady with the pretty eyes come to?" His big eyes looked to Lunar in admiration and hope."Will you come, please?"

Lunar was about to respond with a firm 'no' when she felt an arm slide over her shoulders, quickly looking to the side pale eyes met black. Giving her that incredibly large grin Luffy spoke in her place.

"Yep! Shes coming to, now lets go eat!" _Wait what! Why does he keep treating me like a rag-doll, hes even making my decisions._

... later

How she found herself sitting between a thrilled child, and hyper active pirate, Lunar had no idea, why she hasn't made her move to escape, was also, a mystery. What she did know, was that Luffy, was an extremely messy eater. _I'm going to need a shower,wow, that's his fith bowl_. Across from her, was Zoro, and next to him was ussop, who was sending Lunar anxious glances, and Nami, who was talking to the boy.

"Are your crew members always this loud?" with nothing better to do Lunar turned her attention to Zoro.

Her response was a grunt, as he leaned back against the chair, closing his eyes. _Well then, I wont get anything out of him clearly_. Clearing her throught, Lunar turned to the captain, tapping him quickly on the arm.

" Please tell me, what are your crews specialty's?"

"I'm a rubber man!" He grind foolishly.

"And Ussop?"

"I'm the sniper!" Ussop glowed with pride.

" and i'm geussing your the famous ex bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro." Zoro simply grunted again, though this time he smirked.

"and you, Nami?"

Nami smiled at her, completely aposing the words she was about to say. "I'm the navigatour. And i'm a thief!"

Feeling a tug at her arm, Lunar looked down at the small boy."Do you want to know my name Lunar onee-chan?"

"Umm... sure, kid."

"Its very good to know you all," The boys eyes never left Lunar's."my names widren Parker!"


	7. Chapter 7

For a girl who cant feel emotion Lunar sure did seam mad. Well as mad as she could be. The shocked girl was currently wearing down the wood floor of the, now empty tavern, with an audience of pirates watching on. _A kid. He wants me to kill a little runt._ So caught up in her thoughts, the short girl failed to notice Namis attempts of gaining her attention

"A child, realy, thats shallow, even for someone like him." She was speaking out loud now, forgetting about the group around her.

"Lunar..."

" Great this changes everything, a kids bound to have more security."

"Hey, Lunar will you-"

"Ill need a new plan, iv gotta knock out the guards or maybe ill..."

"Lunar!"

" I'm going to have to get up clo-"

"FOR GODS SAKE WILL YOU JUST SHUT-UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Jolting to a stop, Lunar turned to stare at Nami, eyebrow raising in slight confusion. Nami was staring at Lunar suspiciously. _Wait does she want me to let the boy live? No I cant just quit. I refuse to quit_. Lunar stood, facing the pirates.

"Your not actually going through with it are you!" Namis voice was higher then usual. _She cant be serious._

" I will kill my target."

" But hes only a kid!" Ussop was staring incredulously at her.

" I've said it before an ill say it again, i'm an assassin, my only reason for living is to kill, and to serve, I am merely a tool for my clients and my boss's needs."

" That's dumb, your saying that you put your life at risk, only to take other lives." Zoro, was glaring daggers at Lunar now.

" You may think i'm stupid,cruel, but my reason for life, is to kill."

 _This is meaningless._

" So your going to do it." Lunar turned to look at the captain, and met his gaze. There it is again, that look. How the boy who could never seem to sit was being so quiet, was a mystery, but it was his unreadable eyes that threw Lunar off. _Its that look again, how does he do that! I cant read him at all._ The look sent Lunar's mind spinning, as she tried to find any hint of emotion, but to her surprise, she couldn't.

"Yes, I must." Lunar nodded her head.

 _Why do they keep asking that?_

"Your eyes, they're sad." _Wait, what!_

"Wh-what are you trying to pull, i'm not said, I cant be sad, I don't l _feel_ anything."

" Your wrong," His voice was in-passive."You just don't no how to."

Lunar's eyes widened, and for the second time that day they shone with shock. What does he mean don't Know how to, whys he so calm. It was starting to bug the girl, not only was he speaking to her in a serious way, but he was holding her gaze. _No one can hold my gaze! No one ever has before, so why wont he look away!_ Lunar had backed up a thew paces, shocked eyes staring up at Luffy, eyes that would have made the strongest of men cower. He still didn't look away. Reaching into her pocket, she gripped two small orbs, backed up even more, and looked away. Throwing the orbs to the ground, she disappeared into the smoke they created, escaping into the night.

Jumping from roof to roof, Her mind couldn't seem to let go of one small detail. It shouldn't make such a big deal, but it was terrifying to Lunar. So as she leaped across roofs like a streak of darkness, Lunar's mind was focused on one thing alone. She looked away. _How could i look away!_

Back were she left them, the straw-hats were staring at the place the assassin once stood. Luffy looked at his angered crew, emotion coming back into his eyes.

" Iv made up my mind." The pirates turned to him as he smiled and laughed."If she doesn't kill him, ill ask her to join are crew!"

"WHAT!"

Silently jumping onto the pirate ship, Lunar scared her drunk crew mates half to death. Her captain however, ignored the girls presence, preoccupied by the two girls who were currently clutching onto his arms. _Honestly, don't girls these day have any sense of decency!_ Climbing up the mast and settling herself down Lunar stared at the moon ahead. _Tomorrows a full moon huh, ill need to be careful._

'Your eyes are sad.'

 _Shut-up!_

'Your wrong, you just don't know how to'

Her eyes squinted shut as she hugged her nees. _I said shut-up!_

'Lunar onee-chan!' bright blue eyes shining with adoration entered her mind.

"DALM-IT!"

The water below grew restless.


	8. Chapter 8

It was half past noon when the straw-hats found her, hiding in the shadows as she slid unnoticed through the crowd. Of course it was Zoro who first saw the girl, staring up at the Widrens mansion. Lunar however, had sensed each of their presences before they so much as turned the corner. It doesn't matter anyways, so long as they don't interfere with my mission they can watch for as long as they want. Reaching for her belt, Lunar grabbed hold of 5 kunai knives her weapon of choice for the day. Their small, and fast enough to not be seen, and there quiet to. _I_ will _kill that boy._

Lunar quietly snuck closer to the mansion, she felt the stares of the straw-hats behind her. Do they really think their hidden from view, what idiots. Two guards stood near the tall metal gate, standing strong and alert. Lunar, not wanting to cause a ruckus, avoided the gates all together, and instead ran at the tall stone wall, not stopping till her hands could reach the top, and leaped over, into the gardens below. _That was easy, now ill need to find a good hiding spot._ Cold eyes swept over the greenery, spotting a small cliff, that was covered well by large bushes. _That will do._

How Lunar new where to wait for the kid, well lets just say male guards are easily drugged.

As the clock hit 1:00, Lunar settled down on her stomach, fully aware of the pirates peeping over the edge of the wall, hardly keeping themselves silent.

Let the hunt begin.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was 3:58. So close to the due time Lunar was beginning to wonder if the boy would ever come out. The guards had told her, in their drunken state of mind, that Parker comes to the gardens daily between noon and early not a single person opened the large wood door to the garden.

But Lunar was a assassin, and with that name comes patients, so she layed their, eyes never leaving the gardens door. What her eyes could not see, she could hear, and not a single guard came rounding the corner. _What fools._

Lunar was also, highly aware of the straw-hats, and without so much as needing to look, she new that Luffy, and Ussop had long sense fallen asleep, Nami was eyeing the garden, most likely looking for the assassin, and Sanji was of course swooning over the girl. Zoro was no longer on the wall, but was most likely resting below it.

Finally, the tall door swung open, just as the time reached 4:00, and the child walked out, flanked by three guards. Bright blue eyes shining happily, smile stretched across his face, a pure innocent life. One she was going to rip away from the world. _I must kill him._ The guards went into there positions, two standing by the door, the other at a small gate near the left. Parker was sitting on the large fountain, flipping through a small picture book. _Its time._

Making no noise at all, Lunar positioned herself into a crouch kunis raised, as she gazed at the child, she needed to kill him, and get out of there. Already late enough as it is. Lunar needed to do this, shes done it countless times before, the girl couldn't even count the lives she had taken, good or evil, she would always do as told. She never once let a target go, there lives ment nothing, if she was to kill a child, she would. So why, why oh why in the name of the moon above, did she hesitate, why was she shaking, why did she care!

'So your really going through with it.'

 _Not again, i don't have time for this!_

 _That dalm idiotic asshole! What the hell did he do to me!_

Lunar prepared to throw, she stopped shaking, bit her lip and aimed, and made a mistake. As if she had no control of her own actions, she glanced at the pirates, and met his gaze. Lunar's body froze, kuni gripped tightly in her hand, before the shaking returned. The strange reaction from the small girl was due not to the fact that she met his gaze, but more to the look in his eyes, that look, the one that made her want to run away, and punch a wall, the look she cant understand.

 _I,I will do it, I must._

 ** _So why wont you?_** he seemed to say back.

A silent staring contest seemed to pass between the two, before Lunar once again broke away, returning her eyes to the small boy who was happily humming to himself. Luffy never looked away however, eyes still trained on hers, he had seen the fear, confusion, and above all else loneliness through her cruel mask. Lunar once again took aim, and just before the kuni left her grasp, Parker spoke.

''You know what, i'm really glad I snuck out last night!'' His eyes sparkled with joy. ''I got to meet so many new friends!''

Lunar's eyes widened, again froze, eyeing the boy carefully. _Whats he going on about know._

''But you now, out of all the people I met, I love Lunar onee-chan the most!''

Just before the blade went into the air, Lunar pulled back, leaped towards the straw-hats, surprising them in the process, and ran blindly through the streets.

It was 5:23. Lunar was defiantly late.


	9. Chapter 9

Viewers stared curiously at the small figure dashing through the crowed, before turning back to what they were doing. Some stopped to holler out insults, as they were crashed into, but the figure paid them no mind. You see this panicked, terrified girl couldn't care less about the onlookers. Hell, she hardly even new they were there. For the first time in her 17 years of living, her eyes glistened with confusion and unshed tears, and her chest was feeling the strangest thing. What her chest was trying so hard to tell her, she couldn't comprehend. Because she never new what this feeling felt like. For the first time Lunar was scared.

 _I-I couldn't do it! Why couldn't I do it!_

Parker, Parker had triggered something in her, along with that idiot, they made her feel, and Lunar hated them for it. She _despised_ them for breaking her, for ruining the perfect weapon she was. But Parker reminded her of something, no someone, and she was only just now remembering who. The kind look, the frail body and messy hair, and above all those sea blue eyes. _NO! Hes not him!_

So as Lunar ran through the streets, she began to lose control. And god now's she _couldn't_ lose control. Her thoughts were no longer composed and calculated, but confused and scrambled, her eyes no longer held that cold mask, they were basically glowing with confusion and fear. 20 minutes of running, and Lunar still could not calm. A storm was brewing.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"SEE! She didn't do it!" Luffy looked proud, as his usual overly large grin broke across his face."I told you she wouldn't!"

"I know i was right there!" A fist knocked the boy to the ground, Nami stood behind him, eye twitching in annoyance.

"Of course Lu-chan would never do such a thing." Looks like Sanjis back to his womenising ways.

"Y-yeah, I new all along!" (No Ussop, clearly you didn't.)

Zoro seemed to be the only one who saw Lunar's expression as she ran off. " She looked like she was gonna start crying, did none of you even notice?"

"YEP! I noticed!" Luffy seemed way to happy with that statement, so of course, Nami once again hit his head.

"IDIOT! Why didn't you mention that first?!"

"YEAH! LU-CHAN NEEDS ME!" Nami's fist hit Sanji to the ground. (And I honestly don't blame her for doing so.)

"Lets go get her!" Luffy, sprang up, walking forwards,"We need her to join our crew after all!"

"Ummm... Luffy I think she went that way..."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The people of Relic village were nervous. With the dark clouds that seemed to be swarming who wouldn't be. So as they slunk around the town, buying there food before running back to there houses to take shelter from the cold wind, anxious glances were sent to the small cliffs peak. For even the smallest of children could swear, that the storm clouds, were circling, at that precise point. As the storm picked up, nobody heard the horror struck scream, that could send grown men cowering in fear. Nobody heard the sickening call, the call for it all to stop.

 _NO! Its not possible, I cant feel! I cant!_

Dark blue and black hair flew in the wind, rain soaked clothes clung to a small body,and screams echoed through the air. And there she stood, no more like floated, dark water swarming around her, into her, _out_ of her. And as the large full moon rose behind her, two smaller twin moons glowed a piercing pale, pale, blue. Lunar had lost control. And its never a good thing for her to lose control, for her powers could cause vast destruction, and nobody could survive that. To make matters worse it was a full moon, and her power was twice as strong on a full moon. _And she had lost control._

Now this had to be a startling sight for the straw-hats to have walked in on. So startling that Zoro had to hold onto Ussops shirt coller, to keep said boy from running off, which caused a rather comical moment were the boy ran in place, as if to break the tension that had swept through. But that moment of humor disappeared as quick as it came, as Lunar let out another heart wrenching scream. Namis hands had covered her mouth as she gasped, Zoro mumbled curses under his breath as Ussop sat on his nee's clutching to Namis leg. Sanji's eyes were wide as he stared up at the assassins form. Luffy, had at first, simply looked confused, that was until he heard another screech, and saw blood pour down her arm.

Nami's eyes widened as she stared fearfully up."The water! Its hurting her"

Just as she called out more slashes were made, ripping her coat and pants, and leaving bloody gashes in there place. More screams could be heard. Zoro's hands went for his sword, even know he new bloody well that wouldn't make a difference, after all, you cant cut water. There was something off about this water, it was dark, nearly black in some areas, the shine of the moon only made it even more threatening. Almost like it had a mind of its own.

Her mind was darkness, her heart was broken apart, and her eyes showed _nothing_ but pure fear. She _new_ nothing _but_ fear. Images flickered in and out of the vast darkness of her mind, an image of her cruel captain, the boy with the straw hat, and the child's adoring blue eyes, blue eyes just like his. _NO! No, no, no, no. no!_

 _Leave me alone! Get away! Please! Stop..._

Sanji and Zoro were searching for a way to get to the girl, for the waves from the ocean, were growing to big, way to big. And if they didn't stop the assassin soon, the whole town would be swept away, the people with it. But there seemed no way to get to her, for as she rose higher, along with the moon, and her blazing pale blue eyes burned brighter, the water whipping at her pale skin pushed the two men backwards, almost as if it were a shield.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" She screamed louder then ever before.

And with that scream, and the gruesome gash that just dug into her stomach, Luffy did something stupid. So incredibly stupid. The rubber man, the hammer, with no hopes of ever swimming, lunged through the shield, and disapeared into the dark waters above.


	10. Chapter 10

Luffy new that he was weak in the water, he wasn't so much of an idiot that he didn't no he couldn't swim. The boy didn't even think on the subject, he new what he was doing was dangerous. But Lunar was crying, and no way in hell was he going to let his new nakama cry. The water was fast, and bitterly cold, and Luffy could feel himself growing weaker. That didn't matter, he needed to stop her tears, her screams, and her blood from dripping down. _Oh and was it dripping down._

The water surrounding Lunar would slash at her skin, blood would splatter to the ground, and Lunar would cry out. A nether ending process, and a painful one at that. Yet through all the pain not once did her eyes close, not once did she flinch or try and get away. She just took the merciless attacks, one after the other, almost as if the water was holding her in place. More screams, more blood, more tears. And with every yell, the water rose, and the moon pulsed brighter.

 _Stop,stop it, your hurting me!_

 _'And you have stolen the lives of so many more'_

 _NO! Shut-up, i wont feel bad for them I-_

 _"How many? How many fathers will never return to their family?"_

 _I had to, its my-_

 _"How many mothers must raise their children alone?"_

 _Its my duty, my reason for-_

 _'How many children will never no there fathers smile!'_

"SHUT-UP!" The boy grew closer, her eyes glowed fiercer,"Shut-up, shut up, SHUT-UP!

Two arms encircled Lunar, enveloping her in a warm hold. Lunar panicked. Her unmoving state disapeared, her eyes flinched shut, and she frantically thrashed about, trying to get away.

"No let me go!" The grip became tighter. "GET AWAY!"

She was scared, terrified. Tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face, and she couldn't stop the excruciating pain that came from her stomach, Lunar had never felt so powerless in her life, (funny, shes at her full power right now), so as she felt someone hold her close, her fear greatly rose, she couldn't take much more of this, she wanted, no needed to get away far away. Lunar wanted nothing more then two run. But the strong grip was keeping her from doing so.

"I need to get away!" more tears fell." I want to leave, NOW!"

Her only response was the hold becoming stronger, and Lunar felt a speck of warmth, her struggling grew less violent, the grip grew tighter the hold was warm, and Lunar didn't know what she should feel anymore. She was frightend, sad, and confused, all for the first time in her life, so the strange emotions had harsh effects, and Lunar couldn't understand what they were trying to say.

"Please," She shivered, and weakly tried to brake away again."I-I don't want-I don't want to kill anymore innocent lives, so please let me go, I don't want to hurt you."

She felt the body loosen its grip, and looked up to see black eyes, a straw hat, and a gentle grin. _Luffy..._ His grip once again became strong, and Lunar's eyes widened as she gasped. A hug, hes hugging me, and-and its- so warm... Lunars eyes closed, and she went limp in Luffys arms.

A touching moment, yes, but of course that didn't last long, as the moment she fell asleep, Luffy had to quickly stop the assassin from falling, and the water dropped, sending the rubber man, and the sleeping girl, plunging into the waters below. As Luffy let out a shocked, and extremely loud yell, Zoro ans Sangi had dashed forward. Zoro grabbing Luffy by the collar, and Sanji, gripping onto Zoros feet. A moment of silence, then:

"You moron what the hell were you thinking, plunging into the water like that!?" Zoro did not sound to happy with the captain,and from the vibes Nami was sending out, neither was she.

"Is Lu-chan okay!?' And of course Sanjis main focus was the currently sleeping girl.

After getting Luffy back onto solid ground, Nami began one of her famous rants about how much of a hopeless idiot Luffy was, before finally, turning two look worriedly at the small girl, who was clutching to Luffys vest. Her injures were fresh, and nearly her whole body seemed to be drenched in red, a particularly bad cut above on her fore head, was oozing the crimson liquid, and the one spread across her cheek was most likely going to leave a scar. But none compared to the mark on her stomach. Looking closer at the large wound, Nami had quickly realized, it was jagged, and stretched diagonally from the tip of her top two her hip. This was not going to be easy to heal.

"What do we do with her?" Zoro broke the silence staring at the broken girl.

Luffys grinned happily, as he spoke in a tone that didn't seem to fit the situation "We bring her back to the ship! She didn't kill Parker after all!"

There was no arguing, or angry look, just a mutual understanding that passed through the straw-hats, Luffy had made up his mind, and there was no stopping him now. That girl would be part of his crew whether she liked it or not. Lunar, was in for the longest ride of her life.

"You now, she looks like a child when she's sleeping." Nami smiled gently at Lunar. "So innocent, without any hint of fear."

" You think so?" Usopp stared thoughtfully at the girl for a moment, before smiling brightly,"Hey your right!"

She did indeed look like a child, if you looked past the blood and cuts, and saw the girl for what she should have been, a human girl, not a monster or a freak, not a tool, but a girl. And as she breathed softly Luffy laughed.

"You mean you couldn't see that before, Its obvious!" (He may be an oblivious idiot but he has his moments i suppose.)

"Lu-chans so cute!"

"Is that all you think about!?"

So off they went arguing, and laughing away. Taking the cold cruel assassin to her new home, that is if they can get her to stay.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voices... I'm hearing voices._

Darkness. That was all she could see, almost as if she were lost in a world of nothing, just empty darkness. A thousand questions ran through her mind, but not single one had a answer. That includes the voices she couldn't place.

"Look, kid I want that girl, shes an invaluable weapon Id prefer to keep close." Now that voice Lunar recognized, so who were the others?

"Weapon! Shes not some tool!" A girls voice this time, rang furiously through the air.

"That's right how dare you talk about Lu-chan that way!" This voice was clearly male, and gave Lunar the strangest need to punch the man. _Lu-chan?_

Lunar new she was missing something, but what, she had no idea. Her body ached, her head was pounding, and it felt as if every ounce of her strength had been striped away. And the fact that her stomach felt as if it was just shredded to pieces didn't help.

"Shes an assassin, her only meaning for life is to do as shes told, she is a tool, and a powerful one at that!" _Well... I cant deny it, its the truth after all._

"Your wrong." _That voice!_

"Wrong? Far from it kid, she was born and raised, a tool, and a murderer"

"Your wrong! Shes not a tool, and shes not part of your crew!" I know this voice."LUNAR'S, OUR, NAKAMA NOW!"

And thats when the memories came back, the straw-hats, Parker and her failed mission, losing control of her powers, and feeling for the first time in forever. _Then... how am I still alive? Did he realy save me?_ Then the laughing began, rude obnoxious laughing, which quickly took over Lunar's weakened state of mind and sent her blood boiling. So, interrupting her captains fit of laughter, Lunar threw herself off of the deck she was lying on, ripped towards Fredrick's, and punched him, straight into the stone wall behind him. _Wow. Now I understand the saying, revenge is sweet._

"YOU BRAT HOW DARE Y-"

"Oh shut-up, Fredrick's." Lunar stood tall, as she shook her hand, as if shaking off filth,"God you've got a hard skull."

"WH-WHAT WAS THAT GIRL!

"What, you upset, I didn't hurt you now did I, after all i'm only a little girl, and I hardly even touched you."

" I'm your captain, your supposed to fight for me not against!"

"Oh, right, about that. I'm no longer part of your little crew, you see i'm getting bored of traveling around with a bunch of morons."

Lunar marched forward, her alarmed x crew-mates backing up as she did. Then stopping just in front of Fredrick's she leaned down, grabbed onto his coat, and pulled him up so that there noses were nearly touching, and smirked. An evil, cruel, smirk that practically screamed, move and I gut you.

"So captain, girls aren't so weak after all" She spoke calmly, maybe even a bit teasingly, and whispered in his ear,"are they."

Nobody moved, and silence followed as Lunar dropped the man, turned, and swept her pale gaze over the terrified pirates, each one turning away the moment her gaze met there own. Then as she looked at the straw-hats, she quickly noticed that they didn't look scared, but impressed, well with the exception of Usopp who seemed to be a mix between the two. She briefly met each of their gazes, before turning back to her previous crew and pointing to the shocked captain below her.

"Get him out of my sight right now, before I kill each and every one of you."

And on that happy note, the terrified group of men scurried away, three of them dragging their still stunned captain behind them. _Wow, what cowards._

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" were, those stars glistening in his eyes?

"I cant believe you pulled that off with an injury like that."

"W-wow, shes strong."

"Lu-chan, are you alright!?"

Two hands latched onto her own as the overly adoring man lent before the girl. So, she did the right thing, and punched the poor boy to the ground. (Hell never learn, will he.) Ignoring the half unconscious Sanji on the floor, who was still swooning by the way, Lunar stepped forwards, and she, bowed?

"Thank you, straw-hats, I am very grateful you saved me but," Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion,"why _did_ you spare my life?"

"We couldn't just let you flood the whole island now could we." This answer came from Zoro.

"That's true, but, it would of just been easier if you had killed me instead, I am not needed after all." Lunar turned to stare at Luffy,"Why did you risk your own life, to save a monster like me?"

Then he smiled, laughed, and said happily "Because your my nakama now!"

Eyes widening in surprise Lunar sprang upwards, and stared at the smiling straw-hats. _N-nakama, what are they thinking!_

"What! N-no i don't need nakama, I _cant_ have nakama, to have friends would make me emotionally attached, and would affect my missions!" Lunar was frantic, and confused, not to mention furious with herself for losing control.

"Cant have nakama, but that makes no sense." The boy was still smiling, but his voice was calm,"Its not that you cant, your just to afraid to make friends."

"Lunar, are you afraid of having people close to your heart?" Nami was kneeling next to her now, and as she reached out to put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, the assassin shrunk away."Lunar-"

"A-afraid!" _I'm not afraid!_ " You must be mistaken, a-anyways i need to ask your captain something."

Nami stepped back as Luffy stared curiously at the girl, Lunar once again bowed her head, one hand on the ground, eyes closed.

"In return for sparing my life, I must grant you a favor of some sorts, if you wish someone dead, ill do it no charge, or, if you wish to take my life,then I wont fight."

"OI, why would I want that, I saved you after all."

"Then is there someone you'd prefer gone-"

"I don't want that evier." Luffy was infront of her now, the rest of the crew surounding her.

"Then, what do you want, i need to pay off my dept-."

"Join my crew!" _Huh, join his,what!_ "Become our nakama, thats what I want!"

"Wait, what! Your not serious, are you!" Nami smiled happily at the freaked out girl on the ground, Zoro smirked, Sanji grinned, and Usopp tried to hide his shaking nees with a smile,"Y-you want me to join you...why..."

"Yep! Your punishment is to join us!" A hand appeared in front of her,"So get up already!"

Reaching out her own hand, Lunar stared wide eyed at the pirates around her. And as she stood, trying to ignore the jolts of pain coursing through her body, she stared determinedly at the captain.

"Very well, until my dept is paid off, ill be apart of your crew."

"Alright-!"

"But that doesn't make me your nakama, so don't expect me to show any sign of kindness!" Lunar managed to get that out without a stutter, slowly regaining her cold mask, well with the exeption of a slight embaressed blush.

"Good we set sail tomorrow!"

"Understood, captain."

 **Heya Coalbringer here, sory iv never done this before but ill start now!**

 **This is the first story iv written down so far, but its definitely not the only**

 **one running through my head! So here are some of the others , ill let you choose**

 **what I get working on first:**

 **A flame in The Darkness-Soul eater**

 **The Black Dragon-Fairy Tail**

 **From Selfish to hero-Pokemon**

 **The twin trouble-makers of konoha-Naruto**

 **Just say witch one you'd prefer, and ill start writing!**

 **Fire Dragon Coal signing out!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I cant believe you were able to move with such a deep cut, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, i'v received worse injury's then this."

True, she has had worse, but she cant really deny that this one didn't hurt. With every movement a jolt would rush through her causing Lunar to grab onto whatever was closest, this time not being something but someone.

"Oi, get off of me!"

Yep. Of all the people she could have grabbed ontoit had to be Zoro, quickly letting go of the irritated man Lunar stumbled her way to the front of her new home, and leaned against the railing. Lunar wasn't yet used to her strange crew, and as usual preferred to be alone rather then talking with the others.

"When exactly are we leaving?" Lunar asked just loud enough for the others to hear.

"The moment Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy get back, why?"

Why, well Lunar simply didn't want to be here any longer, she wasn't one to stick around for very long. Well that and she didn't really need the consent reminder of just how badly she messed up, not that her bandaged stomach was helping with matters. She had not only failed a mission, but lost control as well. Lunar was not proud of herself for that. But then again if she hadn't failed, she probably would never have punched Fredricks, or gotten out of that crappy crew. _Uggghhh... my heads hurting again._

"Nami-chan, Lu-chan, I have returned!" _Oh great._

"Hey, Luffy don't eat that we just bought it!" Usopp's voice hollered out in frustration.

"Looks right there back, so lets leave."

Lunar leaped off the boat, landing besides her captain. _I might as well help get all this food on the boat_. So thats what she did, jumping up, then down again, dragging bags of food and other equipment with her, with the occasional glare at Sanji, and roll of the eyes whenever Luffy pathetically tried to sneak some food away. And after 15 minutes the ship was ready to set sail.

"Okay, lets get goi-"

"Wait, Onee-chan!"

And with that just before Lunar sprang onto the boat, to small arms wrapped around her waist. _Wh-what, Parker, whats he doing here!?_ Five gaureds stood behind them, along with an extremly pissed of Andrew.

"The young master insisted on sending you off himself." One of the guards spoke up, and Andrews glare grew harsher. _Dalm it I know that look, hes planning on killing the kid himself._

"Lunar onee-chan, you weren't really gonna leave without saying good by were you, please don't ever leave without saying goodbye, it hurts my feelings!"

"K-kid..."

"Parker what are you doing here!" The rest of the crew had rushed over, Nami had lent down to speak to the child, and the others were glaring holes at Andrew.

Andrew did not look happy, no, he didn't even look sane, his eyes were wild, and honestly he didn't seem to be hiding his hatred for Parker. Lunar had to do something, but why should she. She didn't have any reason to help the boy, he could be killed right here and she shouldn't even care. But she did care, and that confused her, she couldn't find it in her to just up and leave the boy alone. So, she looked to her new captain, and found him staring back. _Hes giving me permission, to do as I please, but also, hes challenging me, will I leave Parker alone, or will I save him._

"Hey, kid" Lunar bent down and looked the crying boy in his eyes, fingers brushing the tears away,"don't cry I'm not good with tears."

Pushing the small boy into Namis arms, Lunar stalked over to Andrew, eyes gleaming with pure killing intent. The straw hats stared after her, curious to know what shes chosen to do.

"Widren Parker, I apologize for failing to get the job done!" Lunar spoke as loudly as she could, determined for the guards to pick up on what she was saying.

"Wh-what are you talking about you brat...?"

"Oh, do you not remember, it was you who asked me to kill young Parker here."

Okay if he was pissed off before, he was seething now, hell you could practically see the steam coming from his head. _Good, i'v got him mad, now to expose him to the guards._

"Guards! You can not possibly belive this girl, I would never do such a thing"!

"Really," Lunars head tilted to the side slightly, "then why is your name written on this info sheet?"

And there it was, a photo of Andrew, and all the information he had given her, his name singed at the bottom. The guards eyes had widened, and the snob himself was shaking, sweat poring down his face. Wouldn't be surprised if he pissed his pants. Lunar smirked, throwing the paper at the bewildered guards.

"H-how did you get my signature...?"

"What ever do you mean Mr. Widren, you gave it to me fare and square."

 _And he basically did to, dose that idiot really not know I always do research on my clients, the moment he said his name his fate was sealed._

"Andrew onii-chan, y-you tried to kill me" Parker was standing just before the crazed man now. His deep blue eyes glistened with tears, "th-thats not true right?"

And thats when the ass-hole pulled a knife out of his coat pocket, and threw himself at the shocked boy.

In a matter of second Andrew was surrounded, Nami had her staff out, Zoro's swords were pointed at his back, Usopp had his slingshot pointed at the mans head, and Sanji was ready to spring into action. Andrews arm was clasped tightly in Luffys grip, fear written all over the mans face. And there was Lunar, dagger pointed at the mans throught, other arm wrapped protectivly around the sobbing child, her face just inchis away from Andrews.

"Don't you ever, EVER, even think about harming this little runt again", Lunars cold eyes glared up at him, "OR ILL RIP YOU APART MYSELF!"

Throwing Andrew onto his back Lunar tightened her grip on Parker, as he pressed his face against her side, gripping her jacket with his small shaking hands. Nami knelt next to them, resting her hand on his shoulder. The two girls exchanged a glance, before Lunar looked to see the gaureds pull Andrew to his feet, tieing him up, then the bigger of the men lifting him onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, straw-hats, if it were not for you the young master would surely not be here with us any longer."

"No problem!" Her captain spoke happily, a far to big smile stretched across his face.

"Lunar- onee-chan... you saved me again, thank you so much." Watering orbs stared happily up at her.

"Hey, you feeling alright, kid?"

"Mmmhmm, i'm better now" Eyes closing, and breathing slowing down Parker fell asleep in Lunars arms, as she awkwardly picked the child up.

"I'm glad, you little runt..."

 **Hey! Sory I haven't posted in a while, but now that im used to my new classes**

 **I should be able to wright more chapters done. Also sory for any writing mistakes**

 **I might make ill try my best to not make anymore.**

 **Please dont forget to tell me wich story I should put up next evier, iv got so many**

 **ideas my brains starting to hurt! Haha!**

 **Fire dragon Coal signing out!**


	13. Chapter 13

"P-party?"

Of all the things young Lunar was to expect from joining the straw-hats, this was certainly not one of them. In fact this was so unexpected, that the girl couldn't even fathom what she had agreed to. Because never once in her life, had anyone ever even thought of partying because of her, unless she fell off the face of the earth she didn't see it possible. But there they were acting like utter goofballs, because an assassin of all things had temporarily joined there crew. And the only way Lunar could explain it, was that these people have lost there minds.

"Of course, we got a new nakama after all!" Nami happily stated, as if a mass murderer was not on the same ship as her.

"I'm not your nakama!" That statement was quickly interrupted by her new captains arm round her, and Namis shoulders.

"Sanji, bring out the food!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF NAMI AND LUNAR CHAN!"

And thats how the night went, Usopp telling overly exaggerated stories, Zoro drinking up a storm, Sanjis constant swooning, Luffy eating everything in sight, and Nami trying her best to keep the boys in track. All the while Lunar watched the scene in bewilderment. There, so happy, is this really how a crew should be. And with a slight shrug of the shoulders the assassin plopped herself down next to Zoro, grabbed a bottle of beer, and chugged it down in seconds, earning her a slight grin from the swordsman.

"Having fun?"

" Fun no, though I guess its better then eating the scraps my old crew mates left behind."

"Wait seriously..."

The reactions she received made the girl raise her eye brows, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp looked absolutely mortified, and were those... tears, running down their faces. _They_ have _lost their minds._

"What, its not that bad, Iv had to go a whole week without food plenty of times before"

"Lu-chan, how terrible..."

"I don't know how you can go a week without food." Usopp stared wide eyes at the girl, and Luffy well, Luffy...

"N-no food, only scraps... p-poor Lunar!" _Oh no hes still crying!_

"Captain, I-I'm sorry I wont bring it up again, just don't cry, i'm sorry!"

This little scene earned sweat drops from all the pirates as Luffy stood there comically poring his eyes out, and Lunar hovered around him like a frightened rabbit, unsure of what to do to calm the boy down. Finally after five minutes of Lunar's panicked state, and Luffy's fear of even thinking about not eating, the captain was finally back to being his regular self as he shoved the girl onto her chair, and plopped a plate of tasty food in front of her.

"Well you'll just need ta eat lots of food now!"

"Oh, no i'm fine captain re-" Grooooooowwl.

Yeah, Lunar's plate was finished nearly as quickly as Luffy's, and a just hardly see-able blush spread across her face. "Fine."

00000000000000000000000000000

Hours had past, and it was now 2:00 in the morning, as Lunar quietly snuck away from her sleeping crew-mates. Climbing her way up to the mast, as silent as a mouse. The moon was bright, and filled her with new found energy as she stared up at the stars above.

Lunar onee-chan...

Unconsciously the girls hand darted up gripping onto something that was not there before.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"So you really are leaving, onee-chan."_**

 ** _"Umm... yeah why?"_**

 ** _Parker was sitting at the edge of his stone wall, legs kicking out then in, as the pirates fooled around below, Lunar just beside the boy leaned up lazily against the wall, coat thrown aside, leaving her bandaged bloodied stomach for all to see. Alert eyes staring at the port._**

 ** _"I'll really, truly miss you... but I suppose you need to go." The boys ocean blue eyes stared off into space. "But this wont be good bye."_**

 ** _At that statement Lunar stared up at the boy. "Why do you say that runt?"_**

 ** _"My fathers coming home in one year, and then setting off to the grand line, I wouldn't call him a pirate, but he loves to sail the seas in search of adventure."_**

 ** _"Wait so your..."_**

 ** _"Yep when father comes home and I turn 10, i'm going to the grand line, and I will see you again onee-chan!"_**

 ** _A large grin broke across the childs face, as a faint smirk appeared on the assassin. "I look forward to it, runt."_**

 ** _"Good, then its a promise, oh yeah, here it was mothers special good luck charm, but ill give it to you, so we have to meet again!"_**

 **END**

A pendant now hung around Lunar's neck, the pendant she was now holding tightly. _The grand line, huh._ The pendant was a moon stone, and was most definitely, a shard of the moon itself, as the moment it touched Lunar, her eyes glowed along with the stone, for only a second. How Parker's mother had gotten her hands on one, I suppose we will never know. Lunar's grip tightened as she stared emotionlessly up at the night sky. _I'm sorry Parker, I wont be able to keep that promise..._

"I guess i'm finally coming home, moonshine village, island of death."

 **Hello people and a happy (late) Valentines day. (Even though I honestly cant stand the holiday)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, ill try to get more chapter up over this next week.**

 **Oh yeah and some one suggested I make some more oc's for Lunar to fight, and it sounds like a good**

 **idea, it's time for me to think up some villains!**

 **Seeya!**

 **Fire-Dragon Coal, signing out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Crisp, morning sea air was Lunar's wake-up call, as she stood from her spot on the mast and jumped onto the wooden ground of the ship. It had been 3 days since she had joined the straw-hats, and the independent girl had made the mast her own sleep area, as she preferred to be out in the open rather then cooped up inside. No matter how many times Nami offered, or Sanji cried about lady's left alone in the cold night, Lunar would not, I repeat would not, sleep inside those cursed walls of doom. (Yes, I agree walls are evil.)

"Mornin." was the one word that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning,Roronoa Zoro." And that was the stiff girls curt replay as she, spared the man a glance, before stareing off into the sea.

 _Now that I think of it, I might as well ask now._

"Zoro, if you do not mind my asking, I have a request."

Now that caught the mans attention as he opened his eyes to stare at the assassin, with maybe a little suspicion, but also curious as to what the normally, silent girl would need from anyone. And to his all mighty surprise, she pulled two long katanas from the inside of her coat, as her eyes stayed locked onto the man before her. Zoro had by now risen off his spot on the ground, to get a closer look at the delicate, yet dangerous weapons.

" Where did you get these, there not katanas you can normally find around here?" that was true, these weapons were highly rare for they were of course made for the assassins in her village, and not many have managed to get there hands on one.

"I received these from my birth place, moonshine village." The swords had delicate designs painted in black, dark blue and gold, that swirled around, until they reached the top and a full moon formed at the end. "Not many people other then my kind have them."

"Moonshine, wheres that?" Lunar met Zoros gaze,"Iv never heard of it before."

"Well, its not a well none island, after all, it is located in the grand line, now as for my question-"

"YOUR FROM THE GRAND-LINE!" _Oh crap_...Luffy was currently barreling towards her in a speed she didn't see possible for any one but herself, though she defiantly ran much more stealthily

Stepping to the side as quick as lightning Lunar watched as her overly exited captain, crashed onto the ships railing, and nearly went toppling over, witch definitely cant be good for a hammer. Then the moment he was up on his feet again, his hands were latched onto the small girls shoulders as he shook her.

"WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE FROM THE GRAND-LINE LUNAR-"

"DON"T SHAKE LU-CHAN YOU IDIOT!" The frantic boy was pulled off of Lunar by a swooning Sanji.

"I am sorry captain, I suppose it just slipped from my mind, I left two years ago, after all." Lunar straightened her posture, and stared forwards, any emotion that may have appeared, no matter how little, was wiped out of her calculating eyes,"forgive me."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Lunar, Luffy should be the one apologizing!" Oh and would you look at that, Namis here now.

The whole crew was now surrounding the girl as she once again raised her katanas, Sanji paused mid fight with Luffy as the boy struggled to remove himself from the mans headlock, Usopp backed up slightly as if afraid the girl may lunge, Nami stared curiously, while Zoro and Lunar seemed to have a silent stare off.

" As I was saying before, Roronoa Zoro, I would highly appreciate if you would occasionally spar with me, I believe it may be good practice." Well that got Luffy to quiet down and stare.

"Sure, but I wont go easy on you." A smirk had made its way across the swordsman's face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Zoro." Lunar curtly nodded her head before reaching out her hand,"Then let us begin."

And that my dear friends is how Lunar and Zoro spent there morning, and believe it or not the young girl was quite skilled with a katana, maybe not quiet as good as Zoro, but impressively so, for one of her size. And this constant fighting lasted until the afternoon sun shone to bright to continue.

Lunar was sitting crossed leg on the railing, looking off to the sea, Nami leaning against the rail on the other side as she stared at a map, Luffy sitting not far ahead on his usual spot at the front. Zoro was resting next to Sanji against the wall, as Usopp used his telescope to scout ahead.

"Nami! This call came from Luffy as he turned to the girl,"Aren't we at the grand line yet!?"

"We just left Relic village 3 days ago, its going to be a few more days to get there." The navigator spoke exasperatedly. "Just be patient."

That resulted in another impossibly large grin from the boy and a happy "OK", Lunar rolled her eyes. Eyes that were intent on the water around her, yet ears focused on the pirates behind her. _That spar took a lot of energy, he is is a worthy opponent._

"What a beautiful day!" Sanji spoke out happily, "Its like that storm never happened!"

Yeah believe it or not Lunar had slept straight through that storm and woken up soaking wet, but it was still better then sleeping in such a confined space I suppose. That's when she saw it. _Is that a...?_

"Whats that?" _Looks like Usopp noticed it as well._ "Hey! I see a big flock of birds off to star board!"

"I see them to, they seem to have found something." Lunar rose standing cautiously on the ledge. "It looks like..."

"Birds?" Luffy turned to stare at Usopp, and Lunar.

"Yeah, and in the water I can sorta make out a pretty big... ah I cant tell what do you think?"

"Maybe a fish."

"Or a row boat, well it does kinda look like a fish."

 _That's certainly no fish._

"I hear that when sea birds flock over the water its because theres a school of fish around." This time Sanji was speaking out..

"FISH!" _Oh great._

" Luffy catch us some lunch." _Wait, thats a boat!_

"GOMU GOMU NO -"

"Wait captain thats not a fish its a-!" Lunar dashed towards Luffy.

"AMIDORI!" And there he goes.

"Boat..." _My captains a idiot._

"WOAH! Nice streatching!"

"What a handy guy." _Correction, they are all idiots._

And there flying through the air, was the farthest thing from a fish. _Why the hell was a kid in the middle of the ocean in a a row boat!_ And there she was, a girl with dark blond hair, and a yelow dress trimmend with red, hair tied back in a braid.

"Hey, Its a huge one!" Luffy spoke out as the unconscious girl came flying forwards.

"Nice Luffy!" _Seriously, even Nami!_

"H-hold on, what about when it comes back!?" Sanji woridley called to the captain. "Ahh!"

Ducking just in time, the girl flew over Sanji, into the sleeping Zorro, who went flying over the ships railing. (Poor Zoro.) _Well there goes my sparring partner._

"Aaahhhhhh..." Well, Luffys dead meat.

"Ah, sorry zoro." Luffy spoke as if he _hadn't_ just thrown Zorro off the ship.

"YOU DAM MORON!" was Sanjis angry remark to that.

"Hey look this isn't a fish at all." Sanji stared down at the girl.

"Its a little girl!" Nami stated.

"That's what iv been trying to tell you." Lunar closed her eyes as she rubbed her pendant.

 _God, these people are impossible all of them! They're giving me a headache!_

 **Hia, People of earth, im in an incredibly good mood due to the fact that its a full moon(or close to one ) to night.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I need to get to bed before 1:00 AM tonight, and thats prooving to be difficult**

 **for a night hawk like me. Any ways see ya next update!**

 **Fire Dragon Coal- signing out!**


	15. Chapter 15

Now our young Lunar here could think of many other, much more worthy things to do, as her crew-mates talked animatedly, and might I say loudly, in the small kitchen. So how in the world did the poor girl wind up trying to explain to her childish captain, that the small child, who was sleeping peacefully, at the moment, was indeed not a mermaid. And maybe it was in that time that she heard a rather loud grunt from Ussop, who had thought it a great idea to peer at the girl so closely.

"OUCH!" small hands clutched at her head where she had banged into Ussops chin.

 _Great another loud one._

"So your awake." large brown eyes squinted open to stare at Nami, who was smiling kindly at the girl. "and even more lively then expected, you hurt anywhere?"

"I bet your hungry," the child's attention drifted onto Sanji." I'm whipping up some soup now."

Lunar peered carefully at the small girl, who seemed to have a moment of joy as she turned away from the pirates, and the ever observant assassin was rather confident that she heard the sequel of "lucky" from the child's mouth. Yep shes a strange one, shell defiantly fit in around here.

"Were you in a shipwreck or something, you were really in trouble out there." Nami once again spoke up, ignoring the past out ussop on the ground,"whats your name?"

From confusion to protectiveness, this was the child's answer"When you ask for someones name your supposed to say your own first."

Eyebrow raising slightly upwards in mild surprise Lunar nodded her head slowly, _well done kid, its never a good idea to trust the first people you meet, i'm impressed._

The rather snarky remark only made Nami giggle slightly, and smile even wider at the girl, of course taking no offence to the girls response, now if anyone around Namis age or older said that, Lunar didn't believe he or she would have so much of a wink of money left over.

"Okay my name is Nami," she stated, winking, "The guy making soup in the kitchen is Sanji," The man turned to wave slightly at the girl, giving her a kind smile,"the guy with the mean face and haramaki is Zoro," The swordsman didn't even bother to open his eyes at his name and simply growled a quick "Shut-up!" clearly still upset over the whole getting thrown off the boat incident,"and the guy lying unconscious over there is ussop," the boy was still lying pathetically on the ground,"Oh, and over in that corner, brooding silently to herself is Lunar," The girls eyes quickly looked for Lunars, and sure enough the first thing she could see was Lunar's emotionless pale eyes, her body hardly noticeable in the shadows,"and this-"

"I'm Luffy, the captain of this here pirate ship." the boy happily called out."Were heading to the grand line!"

"HAUUU!" _oh no_."PIRATES!" Way to go Luffy tell a little girl shes stuck on a pirate ship, smart.

"Whats wrong?"

"She aint moving."

 _Of course she isn't, thats a lot to take in._ Lunar peered at the girl, whose jaw seemed to be stuck hung open.

Luckily Zoro had enough sense to speak up, because Lunar wasn't planning to any time soon.

"What are you gonna do with that kid?" Thank you, Zoro.

"Well, now that you mention it..." was Luffys intelligent reply."what should we do?"

Lunar, rolling her eyes and pushing herself from the wall, making herself clearly visible to all that surrounds, muttered a quick,"well whatever you do has nothing to do with me, ill be on the mast, captain."before leaving the overly crowded room.

000000000000000000

She was annoyed, after all who really wants to be waken up in the middle of the night, due to something landing heavily on your head. Yes, Lunar Night had a seagull resting happily on her head, and trust me thats not exactly something you want to wake up to. Shooing the bird off, and standing stiffly the assassin jumped off the mast, turning to the noises going on in the kitchen. Captain must have snuck in after something to eat again. (Well, shes half right).

Sneaking silently over to the kitchen where everyone seemed to be gathered, Lunar stopped close enough to hear, but far enough that they cannot see her small form, and glowing eyes in the darkness.

"You got scared when you heard we were pirates, didn't you?" Nami's voice rang out causing Lunar to peer at the now, less rude little girl.

"Umm..."

"Well I guess thats just the natural motion nowadays." _Of course it is, not many pirates are as easy going as you crazy people._

"You wont sell me off?" Lunar scoffed silently at the girl.

"You thought we would?!" Ussop stared surprised at the her.

Was it just Lunar or did Zoro look happy about scaring the kid,"Everyone must of been pretty scary,eh?" He _was_ happy!

"With this face you think your one to talk." Ussop pulled Zoros cheek back, witch resulted in a amusing, pointless fight to begin. Joined by Luffys laughter, Nami's annoyed scolding, and a quiet confused giggles from the girl.

"There is more if you will like, little lady." Sanji told her.

Taking a few steps forwards, Lunar finally decided to speak out,"So your finally talking to us, kid, bout time."

Everyone looked over at Lunar, surprised at her sudden appearance. Luffy even choked slightly on his food before calling out a strangled, "When did you get here!?" Witch made Lunar roll her eyes, before turning to peer at the small girl, who stared, slightly fearfully into Lunar's eyes, before turning away.

"At the very least this isn't the type of pirate ship you thought it was!" Nami smiled, quickly getting over her initial shock at Lunar's sudden appearance."Relax."

That brought about a smile.

"More please!" and the child now, finally smiled happily.

"Right away madam." _Wow, Sanji can be more then an annoying flirt, huh..._

"Me to!"

"GET YOUR OWN!" _But still couldn't give a crap about even his own captain._

"Meany" Luffy sulked dejectedly.

"Hey, pass me some water."

"Yes Lu-chan!" _yep, still a flirt._

000000000000000000000

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

 _What the hell!_

Turning sharply around Lunar nearly choked on air as a loud noise that practically screamed no good made its way from the kitchen. The smell of burnt food causing her head to swim.

"Everyone!" Lunar stared at the girl, who, may I say looks rather charred around the edges, the one thought that came to Lunars mind being, _oh_ _great moon above, please no._ "Breakfast is served!"

 _The moon must hate me._

"Oooohhh, food!" Of course Luffy paid no mind to the blackened girl, or the nasty smell coming his way.

"What the hell kind of food." Zoro questioned, a horrified look spread across his face.

Rubbing her forehead to fight back a headache, Lunar sighed in annoyance.

 _This is going to be interesting..._

 **Hi people, how it going!**

 **Sory I haven't updated in a while, I was rather busy, oh and to**

 **all you fellow students out there, hope you had a good march break!**

 **I'm just gonna warn ya, i'm still not used to the whole putting my**

 **character into the actual plot thing yet, so give me some time to warm up**

 **it. Anyways, see ya later!**

 **Fire dragon coal, signing out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Interesting was an understatement.

Now Lunar was definitely not one to be a picky eater, but even she had a hard time finishing off her blackened, waaay to spiced "food", nonetheless, the young girls attempt at cooking was quickly eaten by Lunar, who decided that if she had to survive with nothing but scraps to eat, then she should be grateful to receive any forms of food. Even if it was, hardly, edible.

The girl, who Lunar had soon found out was named Apis, was covered from head to toe with bandages, from her failed attempt at cooking for the pirates, and the only one who managed to actually enjoy it, was Luffy, who , by this point, Lunar believed could stomach anything.

 _Well its better then the food iv'e eaten on board my old ship, id prefer burned food over drooled over chicken bones any day._

The assassin had quickly hidden herself in the corner closest to Zoro, and was watching the small child explain just why she was found, alone,unconccious, in a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. Turns out, she was running from the Marines, and had miraculously escaped from them during the storm Lunar had slept through, only a day before.

"Now tell us what you were there for." Sanji looked over at Apis as he washed the dishes."The fact that you had to run away means..."

"...You weren't on that battle-ship as a guest, right?" Zoro finished Sanji's question, as the pirates stared curiously at Apis.

"Only makes sense..." Lunar's stare only intensified as she silently questioned the nervous girl.

 _The marines must want something from her._

"And the marines don't waist their time on just anybody."

"Well... um..."

"What, your a criminal!?" _Clearly not, captain._

"Of course not!" Was her call of defense" How could someone like me, do anything wrong!?"

Lowering her head, to once again stare at the ground Apis shifted nervously,"I didn't do anything, but...I cant really tell you the reason..."

"Whats up with that?"

"Just let her be." Sanji spoke calmly, once again throwing his usual flirty attitude away."She has her reasons, If she doesn't want to say anything, we shouldn't ask."

"I guess your right, but will you at least tell us where your from?" Nami smiled gently at the small girl.

"I'm from Gunkun island." _Huh... iv'e heard that name before._

"Gunkun island?" Nami spoke, reaching down for her map.

"You know it?"

"Nope, let me check..."

"Why do they call it Gunkun island?" Trust Luffy to be always curious.

"Its called Gunkan island because the silhouette of the island looks like a battleship." Wait a battleship...

 _Now i remember, when I was younger I was sent their on a mission, I would of been 14._

This mission had been, as you probably already new, an assassination She had been sent to kill a rich snob who's name had been long forgotten. Point is he had been an extremely abusive man to, not only his wife, but also his children, two girls if she remembered correctly... humans really are foolish creatures, harming there own family's like such. Point is the man had been in hiding on the island, and Lunar was sent to hunt him down, and end him.

"Guess we have no choice." _Oh, it seems I tuned out._ "I'm fine either way, what do you think captain?"

"Its cool with me!" _Looks like shes sticking around for a while, huh._

"Well get to the grand line soon enough!" Usopp smiled happily at the girl.

And the following conversation resulted in a highly enthusiastic Apis to call out her thanks, and more and more thanks, until, oh dear god-

"To thank you, ill make you breakfast everyday!"

"Please don't!" Everyone but Luffy and Lunar called out, and, well who can blame them.

"Why not?"

0000000000000000000

"There's a Marine ship!" Usopp's call of fear was Lunar's alarm.

" Is it impossible to have a good nap around here..." A slightly grumpy assassin sighed.

"Marines!" Nami had burst through the kitchen door shortly after as she ran to the rail." Your right, but whats a fleet that of that size doing here?"

Standing stiffly Lunar stood next to the map-maker, " I have a pretty good idea.''

Luffy and Apis quickly made their way over, although Luffy seemed rather oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Whats going on?" The boy asked, curiosity evident in his voice," Whats happening?"

As Luffy went on to speak of them going after his head, Lunar looked to see the young girl shudder, just as she thought the marine is after Apis.

"Those are the ships from the 8th division, those are the marines I ran away from!"

Lunar, in a rare moment of consideration walked up to the terrified girl, and placed her hand on Apis's head. "It'll be alright kid, well get you home."

Luffy had decided that shed reach Gunkun island, so Lunar was going to make sure her captains orders followed through. Apis was going to go home, even if she had to end every single one of those marines.

"Th-thank you... Lunar." Apis muttered, slightly surprised.

"AAHHHHHHH! THEY'VE STARTED SHOOTING!"

The boat shook harshly as the cannon balls hit the water, all three missing the boat. _Warning shots, i'm guessing, that or these marines have seriously crappy aim._

"Attention Pirate vessel, stop your ship immediately!" A loud voice shouted out from te quickly approaching boat. "You've had your'e warning shot, the next round will not miss!"

"Like hell were going to stop!" Usopp growled from his rather uncomfortable position on the rail.

"What do we do, Luffy!" Zoro questioned,"If your going to fight them, do it now!"

"Yah, lets fight." You know hes way to calm right now...

"He-hey hold it!" A terrified Usopp hollered out, "Why do you guys always do this!?"

As Usopp went onto one of his rants, Sanji was currently beckoning Apis into the ship... hoping to keep the girl safe, i'm guessing. _Although the girl, herself seemed rather preoccupied with some seagulls. Its like.. shes communicating with them, but thats not possible, is it?_

"Hey Apis, whats wrong?"

"A wind is coming... a big wind." _What... how does she, wait I think shes right!_

Lunar's attention was quickly averted to the navigator, if anyone now's, its her...

"Zoro, Lunar, face the sails south!" _So she was right_."Usopp, Sanji-kun, turn us hard to star board!"

"Wha-"

"NOW!"

"Whats up?" Luffy's voice interrupted the girls instructions.

"A squall is coming." Lunar started calmly.

"Well catch it and get away." Nami finished, equally as calm. "There's no way we could take them head on with what we have."

"We'd be fine..." Came Luffys stubborn reply.

Nami turned her her gaze to Apis, looks like shes noticed something off as well.

And thats when the winds came... a strong, forceful wind that managed to greatly pick up the boats speed, and push the pirates away from the ever advancing Marines... far, far away. Maybe a bit to far as currently, they were stuck in place, the straw hats had reached the calm belt.

" Well, this is fun." Lunar sarcastically muttered to herself as she stared at he four rather dense crew mates. " I cant belie I forgot about it..."

Well at least Zoro's, noticed something off... after all, the ocean isn't moving.

"What wrong Zoro, Lunar, you have been looking real serious for a while now." Nami turned to her two alert crew-mates.

"Nah its just something weird, it seems like... the ship hasn't moved for a long time."

"Come to think of it, theirs no wind in the sails at all..."

"Yah... because were stuck in the calm belt..." Lunar spoke loud enough for the others to hear this time, a slight annoyed tone to her voice, " I cant believe I had forgotten about it."

A momment of silence

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _That's what I thought her reaction would be.._."Oh no... WE'VE ENTERED THE CALM BELT!"

 _Like I said, fun..._

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Please don't kill me! I am, so so sorry that I haven't been updating lately, its been like two flipping months!**

 **Ill try my best to get them to you every week, so just dont kill me now, iv still got stupid exams to do, thats enough punishment...**

 **right? So once again, i'm so sorry...**

 **Fire Dragon Coal, signing out!**


End file.
